ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
MineEnders (2019 TV series)
MineEnders is an upcoming British animated comedy/drama soap opera produced by Red Light Productions and Mojang for BBC Studios. The series' pilot episode was uploaded to the CBBC YouTube channel on 5th January, 2015. An upcoming series was then announced the same year, with a new production company, Red Light Productions, coming into place. The show is majorly based on the highly successful BBC soap opera EastEnders and the phenomenal video game Minecraft. It features the residents of the Blocktura town as they go about their daily lives and deal with love, happiness, betrayal, heartbreak and loss. Production and development In September 2014, two schoolfriends originally filed out the ideas for MineEnders in the UK. They sent the idea to the BBC and was accepted in October. By November, a huge production team was assembled just for this pilot episode. Recording managed to finish just before the upload deadline. When the pilot episode was uploaded to the CBBC YouTube channel on 5th January, 2015, the views and likes soon rocketed, due to the drama and the suspense attained by the voice actors. The cliffhanger left the animation hanging in the balance of an upcoming TV series. In August 2015, a brand new upcoming series was finally secured by the BBC. As of October 2018, the show is still in production for it's first season, with CGI Minecraft graphics and surround recording equipment. The show is animated and produced at Studio AKA, a purpose-built studio near London equipped with high-end HDTV production facilities. The budget for each episode is approximately £500,000, making it "one of the most expensive children's show in the world" according to Cassidy. It's virtual sets are generated with an Unreal Engine 4-based framework, created by Epic Games, and then inputted into the animating software. The show is set to air on 18th February, 2019, a day to the 34th Anniversary of EastEnders. The original script of the pilot episode is available here. Characters Main * Charlie Matthews-Grout as Harry Quadmile - a 13-year-old boy who has recently moved into Blocktura. * Salem Ingle 'as Jason Quest - a long-term resident of Blocktura, and is also the leader of "Le Crew". The production team considered him being axed and killed off in 2021, but thought better of it. * '''Anthony Cassidy '''as Jack Crass - a young, feisty, talented, over-intelligent boy, who always wants attention, also part of "Le Crew". He became the centre of attention in 2020 when due to his likeness of Alice Gredderson (unhealthy eating, always researching and inactivity), he suffered a heart attack during a PE lesson in front of Alice and was later diagnosed with a heart condition. He appeared on the show less frequently after this occurred, but quickly made a full recovery from the attack and became a permanent character once again. * '''Emily Thomas '''as Alice Gredderson - a shy, outgoing brainy girl who loves every lesson in school (except PE). She is later revealed to be Jack's crush and girlfriend. She is often in Special Needs classes because of seizures and donates to her team for epilepsy awareness for events for them. She recieved a VNS therapy above her chest on her left and regularly visits a doctor to see the battery levels often and needs a magnet for every seizure. She is smart for being left handed and knows about "'Left Handers Day" on 13th August. She heartbreakingly revealed this secret to Maya on Halloween night 2019. * Benjamin Ferguson as Clyde Anderson - member of "Le Crew", and was tragically the first to be killed off after a hit-and-run accident during the first season. His surname was not verified until the book Maya's Secret Diary ''was released in 2020. * '''Indiana Mae-Allum '''as Maya Garner - a good-looking girl, mostly on her phone, and Clyde's girlfriend before his death. She was also the unbeknown daughter of Eva Gredderson and Eddie Royle Jr, after which she was adopted by Mr and Mrs Garner (off-screen). This only becomes known to her when she overhears an earth-shattering truth between Eddie and Eva. When Eva is murdered, she becomes the centre of a storyline involving the custody battle over her between the Royles and Greddersons. She became the first character to leave the show in the second season. She returned for a brief stint between 2020 and 2021. A book released in 2020, documenting Maya's time in the soap, was a number one bestseller. Her surname wasn't verified until the book was released. * '''Issac Mitton '''as Matt Duffer - a dumb, tall, funny boy who is the well-known joker of Blocktura Academy. * '''Bobby Taylor '''as Lucas Foreword - Matt's "second-in-command" in his joker collaboration, who loves his sister Lily very dearly. (Lucas achieved the first ever cliffhanger of the series.) * '''Jodie Martin '''as Lia Quadmile - Harry's hard-working, infamous, and helpful mother. In 2020, she is arrested on the suspicion of Eva Gredderson's murder. However, when the real murderer, Darren Targ, is revealed by Zack Foreword, a witness to the crime, she is eventually released. * '''Connor Taylor '''as Jaden Quadmile - Harry's shy, stealthily father - who was later revealed to be having an affair with Sharon Foreword. * '''Joshua Connick '''as Mr Stiff - the Head of Science at Blocktura Academy, who always exaggerates about all the drama he's been through. * '''Jake Rees '''as Jacob Blocks - Harry's new, careful, tight and pushy friend. * '''Daniel Nanzer '''as Mr Raunchaw - the Head of Student Activities at Blocktura Academy, who presents the yearly Blocktura's Got Talent. He is later revealed to be the Head of the PE Department. * '''Molly-Mae Taylor '''as Lily Foreword - Lucas' loving, funny, appreciated and cherished sister. * '''Ala Gajewska '''as Eva Gredderson - Alice's older adult sister, and also the secret mother of Maya Garner. In 2020, while Eva is taking her pet poodle for an evening walk, she is stabbed to death. Lia Quadmile discovers her bloody body in the Town Centre, and after foolishly picking up the murder weapon, she flees in panic. Unfortunately for Lia, there is a witness who had seen her standing over Eva's body and fleeing the scene — Darren Targ. Lia is arrested for Eva's murder and imprisoned. However, a second witness, Zack Foreword, later comes forward to attest that he had seen Darren Targ in the vicinity on the night of the murder. It turns out that Darren was attempting a robbery when Eva saw him, and in order to silence her, Darren stabbed her. Lia is released and Darren is arrested for the murder. This triggered a massive storyline involving the custody battle between the Royles and Greddersons over Maya. (This storyline was actually based on an existing storyline from it's parent show ''EastEnders, depicting the murder of Eddie Royle in 1991.) * Carla Stone '''as Rebecca Gredderson - Alice's firm, strong-minded mother, who loves her children dearly. She was involved in a massive storyline in 2021 involving the Royles and Greddersons over the custody battle of Maya Garner, her secret grandmother. * '''Gabriel Hicks as Zack Foreword - Lucas and Lily's father, who divorced his wife when she admitted to an affair. * Tia Mae-Allum '''as Sharon Foreword - Lucas and Lily's mother - who was later revealed to be having an affair with Jaden Quadmile. * '''Katie Gordon '''as Ruth Crass - Jack's short-tempered little sister, who always tries to get her own way. * '''Georgia Gordon '''as Sonia Crass - Jack's twin sister, who reveals she has a crush on Lucas Foreword. Recurring * '''Carl Burns '''as Darren Targ - a 20-year old who attends the local Blocktura Woodlands College. He competed in the yearly Blocktura's Got Talent, and achieved 3rd Place. He only appears in the first five episodes, then returns briefly in 2019 for one episode, as an onlooker of Clyde's funeral. He returned permanently in 2020 as a witness to the murder of Eva Gredderson. Although, he later admitted he was the murderer after all. * '''Amena Burns as Zara Anderson (Guest starred for 7 episodes; flashback in 1 episode) - Clyde's mother and accidental killer in the hit-and-run storyline. She visited him in hospital and was in the waiting room when he died. She later got her comeuppance when she was shot and killed by his girlfriend Maya. * Daniel Matthews-Grout 'as Mr Cruncher - headmaster of the Blocktura Academy, who later dies of a heart attack tragically after confronting Harry about his poor school grades. * '''Lucas Jordan '''as Ivan Bres (Pilot episode only, role later taken over by Charlie Matthews-Grout) - An Irish boy who's family has lived in Blocktura for sometime. * '''Mia Richardson '''as Miss Mandus - the Maths Teacher at Blocktura Academy, who is suffering from a stammer. * '''Oscar Kane '''as Eddie Royle Jr (formerly O'Donnell) - Eddie Royle and Eibhlin O'Donnell's son and the secret father of Maya Garner. He was a school friend of Le Crew who arrived on Blocktura in 2019. He was also the son of ''EastEnders character Eibhlin O'Donnell (Mary Conlon) who moved from Ireland with him. His father, Eddie Royle (Michael Melia), had been believed to be murdered by Nick Cotton in September 1991, but was in fact, still alive and had run away. Shortly after his parents finally married, he agreed to become '''Eddie Royle Jr. He quickly strikes up a friendship with another Irish boy, Ivan Bres. * Douglas Fielding '''as Detective Sergeant Quick - a former ''EastEnders guest ''character from 1985-6. He moves to Blocktura as a guest appearance in 2020 as a love interest for Rebecca Gredderson. He was then involved in a massive storyline in 2021 involving the Royles and Greddersons over the custody battle of Maya Garner, Eddie Jr and Eva Gredderson's daughter. * '''Michael Melia as Eddie Royle - Eibhlin O'Donnell's husband, Eddie Royle Jr's father and the secret grandfather of Maya Garner. A former iconic EastEnders ''character from 1990-1, he was believed to have been murdered in September 1991, but had in fact, faked his own death and created a fake body to lie in Albert Square. He made a shock guest appearance in 2020, after arriving outside Eibhlin O'Donnell's house in a car. He decided to stay in Blocktura and then admit the truth to the police that he was still alive. He was also thrilled to learn that he had a son, Eddie O'Donnell. He then decided to take the chance to marry Eibhlin as they had planned to marry before Eddie was murdered. He was then involved in a massive storyline in 2021 involving the Royles and Greddersons over the custody battle of Maya Garner, his secret granddaughter. * '''Mary Conlon '''as Eibhlin O'Donnell - Eddie Royle's husband, Eddie Royle Jr's mother and the secret grandmother of Maya Garner. She was a former ''EastEnders ''character from 1991, and had left Albert Square after the supposed death of her husband. She was then involved in a massive storyline in 2021 involving the Royles and Greddersons over the custody battle of Maya Garner, her secret granddaughter. Soundtrack "''EastEnders ''Opening Theme (1991, 1993-4, 1994-2009)" - Simon May "I'll Always Believe in You" - Sharon Benson (Note: This song is frequently heard in the background.) "Anyone Can Fall in Love" - Anita Dobson (Note: This song is frequently heard in the background.) "Dragostea Din Tei" - O-Zone (Note: This song played during the Blocktura Academy Annual Disco.) "Witch Doctor" - Alvin and the Chipmunks (Note: This song played during the Blocktura Academy Annual Disco.) "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8bjioRdxYw Julia's Theme 2010 (from ''EastEnders)]" - Simon May (Note: This song plays after tragic deaths or sad events.) "Stand By Me" - Ben E.King (Note: This song played as Clyde died in Maya's arms at the Blocktura Hospital as he had been involved in a hit-and-run accident.) "Every Loser Wins" - Nick Berry (Note: This song played in Maya's imagination as she accidentally shoots and kills Zara.) "Thriller" - Michael Jackson (Note: This song played at the Greddersons' Halloween party in 2019.) "Monster Mash" - Bobby Pickett (Note: This song played at the Greddersons' Halloween party in 2019.) "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhgDibw7vB4 Lifelight (from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)]" (Note: This song played at the Greddersons' Halloween party in 2019.) "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aizCMO-mI1Q The Time Warp (from The Rocky Horror Picture Show)]" (Note: This song played at the Greddersons' Halloween party in 2019.) "EastEnders ''Closing Theme (1991, 1993-4, 1994-2009)" - Simon May Home media * 'MineEnders: The Complete Series One DVD '- a DVD compilation including the entire Series One. * 'MineEnders: Maya and Alice - A Day To Come '(link coming soon!)' '''- a special spin-off episode featuring Maya and Alice, with archive footage of the show. Books * ''MineEnders: Maya's Secret Diary ''(2020 release) International releases and Scheduling In 2019, Series One was sold to PBS Kids, the children's subsidiary of WLIW21, which broadcasts EastEnders ''regularly on Tuesdays in the United States. https://www.wliw.org/uncategorized/eastenders-8/ The show is set to air in the United States in the autumn of 2020. From February 2019, the programme is mainly broadcast on CBBC, scheduled on Mondays at 8:00pm, although occasionally the timeslots are allocated to 8:30pm, to avoid contrast with ''EastEnders, which is also broadcast on Mondays at 8:00pm on BBC One. This is also to experiment with the viewing figures of the two shows, as EastEnders averages around 4-5 million viewers every episode (BARB ''ratings from September 2018). Also from March 2019, the ''Weekend Omnibus (another inheritance from EastEnders) will air on the Saturday morning strand "Saturday Mash-up" on BBC Two, during the CBBC-BBC Two transfer on Saturday mornings. Gallery References Category:British animated television series Category:CBBC shows Category:BBC shows Category:PBS Kids Category:TV Shows